We're where now?
by harveykaiba
Summary: Two game commentators from the group known as the "creatures" have appeared on Reach as Spartans, and together, along with Noble team, they must fight for survival
1. Chapter 1

Seamus awoke with a groan, he hear a loud rumble. He slowly lifted his head and saw a mountain range in the distance; he seemed to be moving closer to a military base.

"Nice of you to awake you lazy ass" A voice said to him coming from his rear. Seamus looked behind him and saw James, or commonly known as "Nova" On his Youtube Channel. Seamus looked at his fellow commentator with confusion.

"Where are we Nova? I remember going to sleep last night after a Podcast and now I was up near a military base" Seamus said as he looks down, suddenly seeing that he has a helmet in his lap, he flipped it around so the front faced him. When he did he gasped. It was the same helmet his character wore in Halo: Reach.

"This can't be real…" He said as he slipped the helmet on. Might as well go along with it for now.

"Of course it's real, I woke up about half an hour before you did" Nova said as he slipped his own helmet on as the Warthog they were riding in was nearing the military base. "Do you know how much your fat ass weighs in that armor? You're welcome by the way.

"Thanks jack ass" Seamus commented as he jumps out of the Warthog once the vehicle stopped. Nova shortly followed his lead.

"Just follow my lead, I played this game for a walkthrough when it came out" Seamus said thoughtfully.

Seamus' armor color consisted of a main primary color of blue, a sky blue color in fact, with a secondary color of bright red. It seemed that his colors were similar to his Minecraft skin.

Nova's armor color was simply dark blue, with white and black painted onto his helmet, simulating the eyes of the Cookie Monster. His Minecraft skin.

"Oh yeh? You don't think I've played this game?" Nova said cockily as he followed Seamus into the command building.

"Well…" Seamus trailed off as he heard the commander, Carter, converse with Colonel Holland. The CO of Noble team.

As Nova and Seamus began to advance into the building, a robotic arm stopped them.

"Commander" The woman the arm belonged to looked at the two Creatures, then Carter.

"You two must be Noble 6 and Noble 7," Carter said, examining the two SPARTANs. For some reason they seemed to lack a certain elegance that was associated with being a super soldier, but Carter waved it off as being nothing.

"Did you read their files?"

"Only the ones that weren't covered in black ink"

Seamus and Nova looked at the soldiers and both looked at each other and agreed, they felt out of place for sure.

"_Must've been how the character in the game felt…" _Thought Seamus after he let out a sigh.

As the two Creatures got acquainted with their squad mates, Noble team began to notice something…unprofessional about the pair.

"Hey," Emile said on a private comlink to Carter, "these two seem a bit out of place. Do you think they're really headhunters?"

"Now's not the time for questions Emile, we've got a mission to complete." Carter clicked off his COM, he had to admit though, It seemed rather odd that two elite, hyperlethal killers would be joking around, shoving each other, and even slugging each other in the arms. But, Carter had to admit, they did need the new pair.

"Are we there yet? I'm bored and there's nothing to do except stare at your ugly ass helmet" Nova said as he grumbled in frustration while staring into Emile's visor.

"Yea well yours ain't so pretty either numbnuts."

As the squad's falcon landed at the DZ, they hopped out, Seamus and James stuck close to each other as everyone made their way to the burning remains of what seems to be a vehicle. Seamus grimaced under his helmet, having played the game; he knew exactly what enemy did this.

"No explosive residue… could be plasma," Kat said as she examined the scorched ground

"No way, Covenant? On Reach?" Emile said, obviously in disbelief, he glanced at the new squad mates, James, or "Nova" as he liked to be called. And Seamus, _weird name for a Spartan…_ Emile thought as he then turned to the burning wreck.

"It's a possibility, just not likely" Carter explained as he began running towards a pathway on a cliff. The rest of the squad followed him.

_I've never felt so fast in my life…_ Seamus thought, feeling the sudden power coursing through his legs, he glanced at Nova; he imagined a surprised look in his helmet.

As the squad arrived at a building, they spotted one of the missing soldiers. Pinned to a wall, dead. Seamus and Nova gagged inside their helmets, causing Jorge to look at them as if they've never seen death.

"Yep, one of the missing soldiers, definitely plasma burns…" Kat examined the body, making her assumptions. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and what sounded like growling in the ceiling ducts. The entire team got into tactical positions, aiming their weapons at the ceiling.

"That didn't sound like any Rebels I know of…" As Emile said this, the motion sensors on the team's HUD's showed multiple red dots. As the team made their way to another building, Carter spotted a Skirmisher.

"Shit we got Covenant!" Carter fired a round from his DMR, firmly planting it into the head of the alien; suddenly the entire team came under fire from Grunts and two more Skirmishers. James and Seamus made their way down stairs to get away from the plasma fire.

"Screw that shit I'm a game commentator not a soldier!" Nova screamed as Seamus calmly picked up three grenades.

"I don't seem to mind. I beat the game before so I'm confident that with my leadership, and your douche-baggery, we'll get through this." Seamus replied as he fired a burst from his MA37 rifle. But the burst went wide, missing his intended target by five feet.

"Yea you piece of shit. You're not MLG right now ya know?" Nova replied, suddenly he fired a long burst from his own MA37; killing the grunt that Seamus intended to kill. Which earned him a glare from Seamus.

Seamus sighed and looked at the ammo counter on his HUD, yep; this was going to be a long day.


	2. Winter Contingency

A/N: Yo! After getting some good reviews on the first chapter. I decided to continue this fic. I looked over and realized I had some typos and such. Please excuse those.

Seamus rolled to the side, narrowly dodging a plasma grenade. After clearing the path of Grunts and Skirmishers, they made their way to several large rolls of hay, which also revealed several Elite Ultras.

"Damnit Nova help me!" Seamus reloaded his assault rifle and hide against a bail of hay. His shield bar read half full.

"You don't think I got my own problems? This piece of shit squid here is riding my ass!" Nova replied as an Ultra fired his plasma repeater into Nova's face, severely depleting his shield. Noble team seemed to be having problems of their own.

Seamus moved his head out of cover, now holding his pistol and assault rifle side by side. He kind of enjoyed actually doing what he should be able to do in this world.

Seamus aimed his pistol at the Ultra that threw the grenade at him and promptly fired the entire magazine into the Elite's shields; he then dove from cover, firing his assault rifle as he went. The Elite's shields failed, and the rounds pierced into the alien, quickly killing it.

After the battle with the Ultras, the team made their way to several civilian trucks. Jorge got into the back of Nova and Seamus' truck, while the rest of Noble team piled into three other vehicles. As they drove on, they encountered more Covenant troops.

"Jun we could use an evac for these soldiers" Carter said into his COM, calling Jun in the Falcon near by.

"On our way commander" Jun's Falcon slowly came into view, trailed by two other Falcons for the team of Spartans.

As the Falcons arrived, they were briefed on where they're going next, a research station that might contain vital information. As the Falcons made their way, Seamus pulled off his helmet, his forehead seemed to be covered in sweat.

"A lot harder than I thought it'd be…" Seamus trailed off, having several near death encounters; needless to say, he was having a slight crisis.

"Yea yea, now put your helmet back on. You're making yourself a target" Nova seemed to be taking the situation rather well, despite their predicament.

As Seamus slid his helmet back on, the Falcons arrived at their position, which seemed to be swarming with Covenant troops.

Nova, Seamus, and the rest of Noble jumped out of their Falcons and ran for individual areas of cover.

Nova stuck towards the open door where Jun seemed to be sniping several targets, Nova exchanged his assault rifle for a nearby DMR and checked the ammo.

"Nova I need some help over here!" Seamus blasts an Elite in the chest with a new found shotgun to go along with a plasma rifle he picked up. The Elite staggered back, it's shields depleted, it roared a defiant slurr as Seamus blasted the head off the alien.

"Shotgun rain, another one get's Kurt Cobain'd!" Seamus said humorously as he reloaded. Suddenly, his back was splashed with an over charged plasma bolt, he spun around to face the Grunt that shot him, when suddenly the alien's head exploded in a blue haze.

Nova came around the corner, his DMR's barrel still smoking, he had a grin on behind his helmet.

"Yer welcome" Nova said as Jackals began to swarm their position.

"Noble's 6 and 7, get in here now!" Carter yelled over his COM as more Covenant drop ships began to spill out more troops.

Nova and Seamus then dashed towards the entrance of the facility, once they were in, the door closed, sealing the Covenant outside.

"Whew, that was close…" Seamus groaned, rubbing his back where the plasma bolt hit him.

"It's not over yet" Carter said as he reloaded his DMR, "We still have to find out what happened here"

As Noble team made their way into the facility, they came upon the body of a scientist. Kat searched the body, finding some sort of chip in the coat of the scientist.

Suddenly, there was yelling heard towards a staircase, Jorge was pulling out a female from under the stairs. Nova aimed his DMR at her.

"She's human you dumbass" Seamus said, watching Nova.

"…So?"

Jorge began talking to the girl, wondering what happened. Then suddenly several Elite Zealots dropped down, swinging their Energy Swords around, one dashed for Kat, Seamus dived and covered Kat as the Elite swung at an empty panel next to the two, causing sparks to fly. The rest of Noble team began to unload on the Zealot, of which charged nova, grabbing him by the neck and deploying its Energy Dagger on its wrist.

Nova quickly punched the Zealot in the face, causing the Elite to roar, it then let go and ran down the hall as one of the Zealots was holding the girl from before hostage.

Nova, Seamus, and Jorge went after the Zealots after they fled down a dark corridor; they eventually ran into Grunts and Jackals.

"Damnit we do _not_ have time for this!" Seamus fired his shotgun at a Grunt, blowing it against a wall. He and the other two made their way into an area where the Zealots where holed up. Seamus vaulted over a wall and looked around.

"Hm… there should be a shotgun around here…" Seamus mumbled as he walked near a blue object, he spotted the shotgun he was looking for. Grabbing whatever ammo was in it, he then met up with Nova who was pinned down by a Zealot who had a concussion rifle.

"These damn fools are pinning me down!" Nova yelled as Seamus huddled next to him.

A Zealot with an Energy Sword chuckled throatily as he slowly crawled up behind Seamus. Suddenly, seeing movement on his radar, Seamus spun around and stared into the face of the Zealot. He then smirked and aimed his shotgun and fired, but only putting a dent into the shields.

The Zealot moved backwards, hoping to gain some ground from the Creature. Seamus pulled out his knife, dual wielding his gun and knife. Seamus then charged the Zealot, but the Elite side stepped and grabbed Seamus' back, throwing him into a wall, making a sizable dent into the metal. Seamus barely moved his head out of the way as the Zealot stabbed his sword into the wall where Seamus' head used to be. Suddenly a loud bang rang out, the Elite slumped over and fell onto the ground.

Seamus panted, out of breath and genuinely terrified, he pumped his shotgun, launching the smoking shell out of the way. He took a look at the Zealot's sword and grabbed it out of the wall and deactivated it then put it on a hip holster.

Nova, completing the objective met up with Seamus and Jorge and the rest of Noble team as Carter finishes a transmission with Colonel Holland.

"Sir, it's the winter contingency"

"…Then God help us all…"


	3. ONI Shotgun Base

**A/N: FINALLY I am getting back to this story, after the reception the first two stories got I was genuinely surprised. I just sat on my lazy ass carrying on normal life until I re-read this story and knew I just had to continue it. So here you go.**

Seamus let out a loud groan as he was smacked into a wall. The Elite that caused him to smack into said wall let out a throaty chuckle as it aimed its plasma rifle at Seamus. Suddenly, the Elite was blind sided by Jorge, who proceeded to fill the alien with lead. After dispatching the Elite he helped Seamus up.

"Might wanna be careful next time Six, be sure to keep an eye on your radar" Jorge said helpfully as he ran off to assist the rest of Noble Team.

After being dropped here outside of ONI Sword Base the team had been through hell, more specifically James and Seamus, of which had just gotten back from activating an Anti-Aircraft gun.

Seamus checked his ammo, running low on assault rifle and shotgun ammo. His sword was at maximum charge fortunately, which gave him a fall back option incase he ran completely out.

James hid behind a barricade as a pair of Grunts and Jackals berated his cover with plasma and needles, he poked his head out and began spraying his assault rifle. This made his shots go wide and ricochet off several walls before finally finding their marks, right into a Grunt's methane tank, the explosion wiped out the squad of aliens, thus clearing the outside area of resistance.

"Good work Noble," Carter said as he reloaded his DMR, "Now we clear the inside out of all remaining Covies. Let's move it Noble!" As the team embarked towards the entrance to the base, James spotted a Grunt huddling in the corner, he immediately ran to the grunt and grabbed it, "Little Gruntyyyyy, Little Grunty" Nova said as he cuddled the creature as if it were his pet, "Little Grunty, you're gonna go to Heaven right noooow. Little Grunty you're gonna go to heaven right now"

As James was saying these things, the doors lowered to reveal a swarm of Covenant, causing everyone but James and Seamus to take cover.

"And you're gonna turn into…" James primed a plasma grenade, "A…" He threw the grenade, which promptly vaporized the grunt in a blue haze. Immediately after the explosion, a Hunter burst out of the mist, charging James at full speed. This caused the Creature to begin screaming like a girl.

"No no! Stop this is just like Herobrine all over again! Seamus help me!" James crawled into a room and into cover from the plasma fire berating him and his teammates. Seamus could do nothing but laugh until he took a blast from the Hunter's cannon, "Haha… oh shit!" He was thrown into a wall, cracking the cement that covered the surface. He then got up and looked around. Finding a case of shotgun ammo (which he quickly grabbed) he reloaded his shotgun to full capacity at lightning speed. He then charged the Hunter, the momentum, not to mention the weight of his armor, pushed the Hunter to the floor. Seamus then plunged his shotgun into the Hunter's neck and fired, blowing off its head and covering his own armor in orange ichor.

"Now _that_ is how I would've dispatched Herobrine." Commented Seamus as he fed another shell into his shotgun.

As the team made their way up, they encountered more resistance; swarms of Skirmishers and Jackals fired burning plasma onto them from above. Emile, looking over at James and Seamus, saw Seamus forcefully dragging James from his hiding spot, shot after shot landing on the pair. Emile let out a sigh; "_I swear if I'm stuck with these guys after this is over…I just might consider suicide."_ Finally reaching the main levels of Sword Base, the team began working their way up.

"Alright we have to clear out the remaining Covies, and then I think HIGHCOM is going to show us a little present" Carter said over the team's internal comms. Seamus and James took this time to have a moment of peace.

"Man after this…I am SO working out…" Seamus said as he leaned against a wall, sliding down till he reached the floor. "Yea no shit genius, you should lose some weight too." Nova replied to him, smirking under his EVA helmet.

"I _have _been losing weight dumbass."

"Is that how you were able to fit on that girl's shirt?"

"…Shut up, come on let's get going." Seamus stood up and followed the rest of Noble team, giving them some assistance by dispatching an Elite Marksman.

As they made their way to an opening in the side of the base, several Spec-Ops Elites where hiding in wait for their prey, the Banshees easily dispatched whatever Human resistance there was, now all the Elites had to do was dispatch the Demons that were on their way.

James walked into the dimly lit room as the person on point for Noble Team, with Seamus leading up the rear. Suddenly, James spotted a shimmer in the light, activating his night vision he scanned the room, he then motioned to the rest of the team, "Hey hold up you scrubs, I think we got some Creepers here…" Nova trailed off, continuing to scan the room.

"Creepers? Make sense jackass" Emile muttered under his breath as the rest of the team, minus him and Seamus, took up defensive positions.

"Activate your night vision then you scrub." James commented to Emile as suddenly an Elite activated its energy sword, which shinned brilliantly in the dark.

This action resulted in the rest of the Spec-Ops Elites to activate their weapons, causing the SPARTAN team to take offensive action. An Elite charged James, who was the closest, "Ah no get away from me you hideous freak!" James ran backwards, firing his assault rifle as he went, but the shots only made the Elite angry.

The Elite lunged with his sword, landing a strike on James' armor, causing him to be knocked to the floor, the Elite then stood over Nova and spoke in English, "Your death will be the first of many Demon. Now die." As the Elite was about to impale James, he rolled to the side pulled out his knife, and stuck it in the Elite where the sun doesn't shine, causing the Elite to emit a loud howl of pain before being dispatched by a shot to the head thanks to James.

James stood up, his armor ruined after being slashed across the chest; he also felt the painful wound of the sword seep into his actual chest. Suddenly Carter yelled over to him, "Noble Seven get over here and help us with these Banshees!" James suddenly gathered himself together and ran where the rest of the team was, grabbed a rocket launcher and launched a rocket towards a Banshee, the result was completely destroying his target.

After the Banshees were taken care of, the Covenant ship that had itself parked on ONI's door step began retreating, just in time for a MAC slug to gut it from the top down from orbit. The destroyed Covie ship then sank into the ocean.

"Yea that's right, giving that son of a bitch what it deserves!" Nova exclaimed as he ran a hand over his slashed chest armor.

"Sure did didn't it?" Commented Seamus as they began walking towards a back room, "You might wanna get that checked out James, and maybe get some new armor too ya know?"

sunburn…"

The team came to doctor Halsey's lap, who was behind a blue field, she gave a look to Noble team, and a raised eyebrow at James and Nova. "Jorge, a pleasure to see you again." "Ma'am" The small exchange between the two quickly ceased as Halsey's expression hardened more that it had originally, "I suggest a more subtle way to be honest, if you're going to try hacking into encrypted files." She motioned at Kat, who squirmed slightly.

"Kat…" Carter began, "What did you do?"

Kat held up the chip she took off the scientist then slid it into a slot where Halsey was expecting. "Hacking into encrypted files is a serious crime, you could be locked up, even executed for that."

"Well interfering with a SPARTAN's mission is also punishable by court marshal, unless you're aware of that already of course." Carter shot back at the doctor, hoping to defend his subordinate.

"Excuse me? Are you threatening me commander?" Halsey looked genuinely surprised at the sudden, but vague, threat.

After tensions settled, Noble began moving out, until Halsey called James and Seamus to her,"…I don't know who you two are, but judging by your postures, you can't _ possibly _be SPARTANS, don't ask me how I know it, I just do. And know this, if you do anything stupid, it can cost you your life here in this hell."

Seamus and James looked at each other nervously, well knowing Halsey could deduce who they were. They then began telling her everything that's happened so far to them; from having a Creaturetalk, to waking up in the Warthog.

They left, knowing Halsey had some obvious thinking to do about them, as they got into the Falcon to whisk them back to HQ, James heard that he'd be able to customize what armor he was given as a replacement for his trashed one.

The Falcon sped off into the sky, carrying a very noble team, and two creatures.

**A/N: And that's Chapter 3 for ya! I don't plan on killing off James and Seamus, I'm actually debating whether or not to have them go with Halsey to CASTLE base or get on the Pillar of Autumn at the end of the game. I'd like you guys to decide if you want to. R&R!**


End file.
